Joseph Roscha
Joseph Roscha was born on Bothawui to Bothan politicians who had big, fresh ideas for the Clan Council. His family was in the spotlight for quite some time because of their radical ideas, but Joseph didn't really notice, he was too young, he thought that is how everyone's family was. His parents got the great idea to hold a press event while they were picking up Joseph at school. Joey was excited because he got to get out of school a few minutes early for the shoot. He was supposed to run out the front doors and jump into his father's arms. It sounded simple enough but Joey ran it over through his mind not want to make a mistake in front of the millions of people watching on the tv. Joseph came out the school doors on time with his lunch box in one and his backpack slung over his shoulders. Joey ran as fast as he could and was about to jump into his father's arms when the longest moment of his life started with a whoosh. There was a blur of movement and a red spray that lashed out onto Joseph's face. The bothan looked up dazzled by a sight that he could not understand. His parents were twirling up in the air like birds. They seemed to hang there smiling down at him. The moment started to lose its grip on time and his parents stopped flying with a crushing thud. His father landed face down on the ground a little to the left of him and his mother landed on her back looking up at him with her smile frozen in time. Joseph's knees went numb and he fell forward on to the ground dropping his lunch pail, the graphics of a space adventuring bothan not so important anymore, after all, his real heroes were laying motionless before his eyes. Everything in between that moment and Joseph joining Black Sun as an intel operative is very cluttered and confusing. His repression defense mechanisms took over his memory and something tells him that he lived on Coruscant with relatives, though he also seems to remember a prolonged stay at a hospital on Bothawui. Joseph entered Black Sun at an entry-level position in the intel department. This was a few months before Princess Gabriella Storm retired from Black Sun. He held various functions within Black Sun, including Junior Executive of Marketing and Diplomat, board room/commission member, CEO of Genesis Corporation, Capo of Intel, Vigo of Intel, Lord of Tatooine Taskforce, and then Regent. He served many rulers including, Princess Gabriella Storm, Prince Keevan, Prince Qel Dar, Prince Plojo Rosom and Princess Xya Howie. When Princess Howie stepped down as ruler of Black Sun, Joseph — her loyal Regent — took her place. He ruled for just over three months and was ultimately expelled from Black Sun due to personal disagreements with former Princess Xya Howie who came back to take over the throne once again. Xya Howie then ruled Black Sun until her untimely death, the details of which are still unclear. Tara Tylger took Xya's place as Princess of Black Sun.Black Sun - History (Archived) Banner References External links * Black Sun - Joseph Roscha - Biography (Archived) * Old Black Sun history (Archived) Category:Individuals Category:Bothan Category:Black Sun